Nueva generacion InoShikaCho
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: ¿Se han preguntado como se forma y planea cada generación InoShikaCho?


**-Diálogos-**

 **Hola que tal, gracias por pasarse por aquí. Esta idea estaba rondando mi mente por días hasta que por fin pude darle forma. Espero les guste. Disfruten la lectura.**

 **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nueva generación InoShikaCho**

 **.**

 **.**

Las calles estaban atiborradas de gente debido al nombramiento del séptimo Hokage, todos estaban entusiasmados, el bullicio de la gente y el comercio fácilmente opacaban las tranquilas conversaciones cambiándolas por desafíos, peleas, compra-venta e ingesta de alcohol.

Bufo molesta al mirar la hora: 8:00 am se levantó y de golpe cerro la ventana y la cortina para impedir que el ruido y la luz entrara a su habitación.

-Es mi dia libre maldita sea- se tumbó en la cama y se cubrió completamente con las cobijas tratando de recuperar el sueño

Estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo cuando su móvil empezó a sonar, dio golpes por toda la cama hasta localizar el aparato.

-¿Diga?- no miro quien era la que molestaba su dia de descanso, pero al pensar que podría ser Ibiki guardo la compostura

-Ino solo te estamos esperando a ti ¿podemos comenzar?-

-¿De qué hablas?- se restregó los ojos con la mano-

-Problemática- la voz había cambiado –Tu nos citaste para desayunar ¿recuerdas?-

-Maldición, voy para haya- se quitó las cobijas de encima –maldita sea… mil veces maldita- corrió a su armario para elegir su atuendo del dia. El estrés del trabajo, los millones de compromisos que tenía para ese dia, la planificación de la boda de Hinata y su embarazo hacían que su cabeza estuviera a punto de explotar.

No podía culpar a nadie más que a ella, su maldita obsesión de querer que todo fuera perfecto y recibir elogios por su labor no permitían hacerla ver toda la carga de trabajo que tendría encima.

Al estar lista salió corriendo y al no poder avanzar tanto como ella deseaba contemplaba con una mueca de disgusto a todas las personas que disfrutaban de la feria y golosinas; miro nuevamente el reloj y prefirió saltar sobre los tejados hasta llegar a su destino.

-Tardaste demasiado- Chouji le extendió un pedazo de carne mientras engullía cuatro de un solo bocado

-Lo sé- bebió del vaso frente a ella tratando de calmar su respiración

-¿Y bien?- el moreno espero a que la rubia se incorporara para explicar el motivo de la reunión

-Pues ahora que Chouji y tu esperan un bebe debemos planear el futuro de alianza de nuestro clan- sonrió

-¿Qué?- A Chouji le cambio rápidamente el color del rostro

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Shikamaru la miro serio

-Oh vamos, aparte de que soy encargada en el hospital puedo decir fácilmente quien está preñada- la falta de tacto por parte de la rubia hacia que el calor comenzara a cubrir el rostro de sus compañeros -No sé porque se ponen así- rio divertida al ver por primera vez a sus amigos callados y sin ninguna idea para silenciarla

-Problemática- desvió la mirada de la rubia

-Bueno al grano, ya que ellas dos están embarazadas debo hablar con ustedes sobre si debemos continuar con esto

-¿A qué te refieres?- para sorpresa de los dos Chouji había dejado de comer

-Quieres decir que ¿si estamos de acuerdo con que tú te embaraces?-

-Precisamente-

Ino…- Shikamaru la llamo en un tono inquietante

-Está bien, después de todo lo he pensado bien-

Tú dijiste que no querrías hijos- Chouji trato de relajar la tensión que se había formado en la mesa

-Lo sé pero las cosas cambian. Puedo vivir con la idea de tener un niño-

-¿Y si es una niña?- Shikamaru apoyo su codo en la mesa y su cabeza sobre la mano

-No lo será- sonrió convencida y prosiguió al mirar a sus amigos con una cara de confusión –El clan Yamanaka no puede tener dos líderes hermosas además de que yo debo ser única, tal vez considere lo de una nieta pero una hija que supere mi belleza ¡JAMAS!-

-Ante todo la vanidad-

-Claro- golpeo al moreno –El clan Nara no puede tener una chica perezosa eso no estaría bien por lo que… -miro fijamente al moreno quien trago saliva –tú te debes de encargar de tener una niña-

-Vamos Ino eso es ilógico, las probabilidades de tener niña o niño son mínimas. No puedo tener una niña solo porque tú lo dices-

-Claro que puedes, Vi a Karui y ten por seguro que será niña-

-Yo voto que todo el equipo sea de varones, una mujer es problemática… ouch- se sobo la nuca donde había recibido un golpe de la rubia

-Claro que no, nuestra generación rompió con ese paradigma. Después de todo aun no perdono que Shikaku y Choza se hayan burlado de mi papá por tenerme- se cruzó de brazos y giro su cabeza hacia la ventana

-Sí y mira como terminaron- Chouji rio divertido

-Tienes razón. Ino no tenías solo a tu padre para consentirte, no podías conformarte con eso-

-No sé de qué hablas Shikamaru- rio irónica

-Que tenías tres hombres haciendo todo lo que tú dictabas- tomo un pedazo de carne y se lo llevo a la boca

-Es por eso que Chouji debe tener una niña. Nadie puede usurpar mi lugar-

-Y ya que estas tan decidida ¿Quién escogerá los nombres?- enarco una ceja temiendo que todo el plan ya estaba diseñado y solo debía darlo a conocer

-Ya están- saco una libreta y coloco la hoja con varios garabatos

-Para el mío esta: Inoue, Inoten, inoru, inocuo, Inojin, inoru, inova. Para el de Shikamaru: Shikato, Shikaru, Shikadai y para Chouji fue más difícil-

-¿Por qué?- miro triste el regordete

-Porque un nombre para una niña debe ser delicado, tierno y lleno de significado-

-Si es así porque las elecciones de nombre para el tuyo son más-

-Porque al ser mi hijo debe tener un nombre perfecto- ojeo la libreta hasta dar con la pagina indicada –Y para la niña del equipo su nombre será….- tapo con su mano la escritura-

-Ya problemática- noto que Chouji y él se habían acercado a mirar la libreta

-Chocho- sonrió

-¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?- miro confundido el moreno

-A mí me gusta- Sonrió Chouji

-Perfecto cada quien se llevara su lista y lo meditara- entrego un pedazo de hoja a cada uno –y pobre de ustedes si me entero que sus esposas intentan cambiar el nombre

-Ino sería lo más lógico ellas también son parte de esto-

-No, el que estén casadas significa que aceptan lo que elijan los líderes sin rechistar-

Ambos chicos se miraron, tenían razón ellos estaban tan entusiasmados como la chica al poder formar al nuevo equipo InoShikaCho. Mismo que ha unido los lazos del clan y de ellos mismos conviviendo, teniendo experiencias y compartiendo un sentimiento inquebrantable entre ellos que esperaban la nueva generación tuviera oportunidad de disfrutar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola gracias por pasar a leer, espero y les haya gustado**

 **Besitos**


End file.
